Better than words
by Kendall15
Summary: Over a year ago, Kaidence's father forced the two of them to pick up their lives and move to Beacon Hills. She is whirl-winded into the world of the the supernatural when her best friend Scott turns into a Werewolf. But when she learns her dad isn't just an average businessman like previously thought, she is forced to pick alliances in an unfamiliar world of hunting. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

First days were always awkward, people constantly staring to see how you changed over the summer. This will mark the beginning of my second year here at Beacon Hills High School; let's hope it's more entertaining than last year.

My dad is a businessman, constantly on the move flying to different parts of the world every week for his job. After my mom lost her battle with breast cancer my dad just threw himself headfirst into his work, which was almost 4 years ago. Last year, after moving almost three thousand miles from Florida to this Podunk little town in California for my dads job, I was a little pissed to say the least. Don't get me wrong, after my mom passed away I wanted a little change in my life, this just wasn't what I had in mind.

So here I am now, driving to school in my moms old 97' Jeep Cherokee, trying to not panic at the thought of entering my sophomore year.

Pulling into the parking lot was a hassle, it seemed like everyone in this school drove a car with the amount of traffic in this big lot. After swerving around a couple making out in the middle of the road, I finally found a spot near the front of the school. Oddly enough I was parked between a nice ass Porsche, and a Jeep Wrangler the same blue color as my own Jeep. If the type of cars people drove here were any indication of the type of people at this school, I was happy I befriended the weirdo in the Jeep.

I checked my hair and makeup one last time, satisfied with the way my chocolate brown hair fell over my shoulders, I huffed a sigh before grabbing my bag and exiting the car.

I pulled my black leather jacket tighter around my slender frame as I made my way out of the parking lot and to the front of the school to meet my two best friends. A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts, spinning me around, "That jacket is to die for kaidence, love it." The queen B herself Lydia Martin smiled sweetly at me, or as sweet as someone like her could.

You see Lydia has been trying to get me to join her click since my first day here last year, but she didn't get to me first.

"Thanks, I got it from a boutique in New York City over the summer." I said, smoothing out the white t-shirt underneath my jacket.

"You'll have to give me the deats later, kay?" She gave me another smug smile before turning on her heels and walking to catch up with her boyfriend Jackass, oops, I mean Jackson Whitmore.

"Oh hey Lydia! Looks like you're going to ignore me again." The boy with the buzz cut hair and the caramel colored eyes said in defeat. As soon as I walked up his eyes found mine, and his arms found there way around my body to embrace me in a tight hug.

The sweet moment wasn't long lived before I was released and hounded with questions. "What did Lydia just say to you?!" One of my best friends Stiles Stilinski berated me. My other curly haired best friend came up to embrace me in a hug before I could get a chance to respond to stiles.

"No Hi, hello, I missed you? I haven't seen you both in almost a month and that's what you start with? You're an ass." I acted hurt, turning to Scott McCall, giving him a sweet smile.

"On behalf of Stiles and myself, we are happy you're home Kaid." Scott gave me a big smile, I could never be mad at him, especially with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah what Scott said, now back to Lydia." Stiles interjected.

"She liked me jacket, why does it matter?" I rolled me eyes at him, I swear

Every time Lydia talks to me, he practically has a heart attack, I think the only

reason he's friends with me is because I'm kind of friends with Lydia, the love

of his life.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because that beautiful goddess not only talked to you,

but she touched you. You're living my dream, kaid." I dramatically rolled my eyes at Stiles, he was so over dramatic when it came to her.

"Can we get back to me, please?" Scott spoke, a look of frustration

written on his face his pouty face.

"I'm telling you Scott, there are no wolves in California, there hasn't been for

nearly a hundred years." Stiles sighed in annoyance. Apparently me sleeping in

last night prevented me from going on another one of their crazy escapades.

"Why are we arguing if there are wolves in California or not?" I piped in, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Scott thinks he got bit by a wolf last night while we were looking for the

other Half of a dead body." The fact that Stiles sounded so nonchalant about

looking for a dead body worried me, and that Scott wouldn't even tell me about

it made me even more concerned.

I put a hand on Scott's shoulder, "Is that true Scott? let me see," I simply

said, wanting to see if he was just over reacting. "Why wouldn't you tell me about this last night, I wouldn't have ignored you if you said you got attacked by something."

"You were ignoring me?" Stiles asked, but I ignored his questions as I watched as

Scott winced as he lifted up his shirt to show us the jagged bite in his side, I

cringed at the thought of how painful that must be.

"Have you showed your mom? I'm sure she can bandage you up so you don't get an infection." Scott shook is head no as he pulled his shirt down.

"I'm going with wolf." I said agreeing with Scott.

"Told you!" Scott hit stiles in the shoulder, but my bonehead of a best

friend was too busy gawking at the backside Lydia.

"Alright well we can continue this conversation later, it's time for class,

losers."

"Speak for yourself, this is the year Lydia's going to realize she likes me."

Stiles said smugly, still gazing over at the strawberry blonde.

"Yeah, and this is the year I'm getting first line in lacrosse!" Scott and

Stiles had been practicing all summer for tryouts that were happening after

school today, but somehow I just don't see either of them getting any playing

time, they just weren't that good.

"Yeah well good luck with that, I'm going now." I turned away from them.

"You know you're the reason everyone thinks we are nerds." I heard Stiles say to

Scott behind me as they followed me into the school, I couldn't help but scoff at that statement.

"I am not!" Scott retorted. "You're practically Scarlett nerding me just by associating with you." Stiles went on.

I stopped in my tracks to turn around and face the two of them, "For the love of

god Stiles, if anyone is a nerd, it's you. You play world of War craft, nerdy

headset and all." I smirked as Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but

quickly shut it in defeat.

I turned back around to continue down the hall just to hear Scott tease Stiles

about how he was owned by a girl. I seriously need some girl friends in my life.

I continued on to class, waving at many familiar faces on the way before

entering my new English class. Although English was my best subject, I took the

seat in the very back corner by the window: because god knows those two losers

I'm sharing the class with will get me in trouble near the front.

Last year Stiles got me my first ever detention by throwing paper balls at the

back of our history teachers head, and then blaming it on me. He called it

'initiation' into the group, I told him he should be lucky someone as hot as

myself is friends with him. That shut him up for awhile. This year I wasn't

going to give him the satisfaction of sitting behind me and tormenting me, this

year I would get my revenge.

My buddy Scott on the other hand stayed out of these feuds, he liked to just sit

back and watch us tear each other apart while he just laughed. Typical boys.

Stiles took the open seat in front of me, while Scott took the empty seat beside him.

I took out my phone from my pocket to waste some time before class, that was until I was interrupted by a pair of Carmel colored eyes staring from right in front of me.

"May I help you with something?" I questioned Stiles, not bothering to look up

from my phone.

"D-Do you really think I'm a nerd kaidence?" His voice was barely above a

whisper, obviously not wanting anyone else to hear our exchange. At this point I put my phone down to give him my full attention. His lip sat in a pout as he waited for my response.

"Yes I think you're a nerd," I began, his mouth kind of hung open in shock.

"But, you both are my best friends and if you weren't nerds I wouldn't love you

guys as much as I do." I finished, patting him on the cheek in reassurance. He

seemed satisfied with my answer because he turned around and talked to Scott

instead. I tried my best to listen into the conversation, but with all the whispering I don't think my input was wanted, so I turned back to my phone.

"Alright class, settle down." A short balding man walked into the room, immediately walking up to the chalkboard to write down our assignment. Something about 'Kafka', but I couldn't see over the back of Stiles big head. After trying several attempts to look around him, I gave up and started doodling on my notebook.

No sooner that we started, the door opened to reveal our Principal and a new student, a tall girl with long brown hair and very prominent dimples. Glancing over at Scott, he looked like a love stricken puppy the way he stared at the new girl, mouth open and all. "Class listen up, this is our new student Allison Argent, please make her feel welcomed here at Beacon Hills." Our principal stated, before ushering her along to take a seat beside me the back of the classroom. As soon as she sat down Scott turned around and offered her a pen, but instead of looking confused, she looked grateful. Scott seriously needs to work on his lady skills, because I'm more than certain that isn't how you lure them in.

Stiles on the other hand was giving Scott the same look of confusion as I was, I leaned forward in my seat to whisper in is ear. "What the fuck is McCall doing randomly giving the new girl a pen?" He only shrugged his shoulders before letting out a silent laugh.

Scott was acting weird, there was no denying that. All day he constantly looked

like he was strung out on drugs. Oh god, what if he started taking drugs when I

left for New York? I wouldn't put it past him, he's easily persuaded on any

matter.

Scott and I had Geometry together, and he was starting to really freak me out. He was sat in the desk In front of me twitching like a mad man, turning

his head sharply from left to right, almost like a dog listening to an unheard noise.

When the teacher had her back turned, I leaned forward in my chair, "Are you

okay? You look like your having a bad trip over here," I whispered harshly into

his ear. He flinched, before slightly turned around in his seat, "I'm fine, just uh feeling a little weird. And I'm not on drugs Kaid, if I was I'd get them from you." He

smirked at me, as I cursed at him under my breath. The rest of the class period he

seemed to be okay, he just laid his head down on his desk as the teacher lectured. As soon as the bell rang, he bolted out of the door, leaving me just sitting there dumbfounded. We made a pact to walk each other to all of our classes, and that prick just broke it. Fantastic Scott.

Lunch was uneventful, Scott and Stiles were still arguing about weather or not he was actually bitten, or just accidently ran into a sharp tree branch. And again the two of them who seemed only interested in each other ignored me. It seemed as though as soon as I left they forgot I was even around, which hurt, these were my only friends here, and the hell if I was resorting to Lydia.

As soon as lunch ended we went our separate ways.

As I walked into my next class period I was surprised to find Stiles sitting in the back of the room, if I knew he was going to be here I would of walked with him. This was good though because I hated trying to awkwardly find someone that you may of said 'Hi' to once in the hallway, and then assigning yourself as their new friend so you didn't look like a complete loner. I wasn't surprised to find the familiar caramel-eyed boy staring right at me, no wait, past me. I turned my head slightly to see none other than Queen B herself, Lydia Martin, standing behind me talking to the teacher, aimlessly twisting her hair between her perfectly manicured fingers.

This was beginning to piss me off, his obsession was bad last year but it seemed

to have gotten worse over the summer. I walked to the back of the room, settling on the seat next to Stiles. I threw my bag onto the desk hoping to startle him from his

trance, but to no avail, he seemed star struck.

"Uhm, earth to Stiles," I waved my hand in front of his face, just for him to smack it away so he could continue to stare at her. "Yeah, okay well fuck you too then." I mumbled, leaning over to get my notebook out of my backpack.

He sharply turned his head in my direction, "What's your problem?" he snapped.

I scoffed loudly at that, did he really need to question that? He's been ignoring me all day because of her, we've barely spoken in a month because he's been too busy with Scott, and he really doesn't get what's wrong. Typical fucking Stiles.

"Stiles, you're my best friend, but have you even taken five seconds to ask me how I am, ask about New York," I whispered harshly to him, trying not to cause a scene in class. "Hell, by this time in the day last year we would have had a weeks worth of plans made, but you're too busy gawking at Lydia's ass to even notice me." My words did their job, I could see the hurt written all over his face. He looked down to the ground, opening his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by our teacher starting class. I swiftly turned away from him, to focus on the teacher, I didn't want to hear his lame excuses anyway.

Halfway through class I was interrupted from notebook doodling by a tap on my shoulder, I was half expecting it to be my teacher, although I shouldn't of been surprised it was Stiles. He held a folded up note in his hand, swiftly passing it towards me as soon as the teacher turned his back.

The note was folded neatly, with 'sorry' written in sloppy letters on top. Of course I was tempted to read it, but I wanted him to suffer a little longer. My thoughts were

redirected back to the teacher, until they were interrupted again with a tap on

the shoulder, but I chose to ignore it. And then another tap, and another, and

it would stop for 30 seconds before another tap on my shoulder would interrupt

my train of though.

Finally I had enough, I snapped my head back over to him, "what stiles!" I

whispered harshly. "Open it," he mouthed, pretending to open a paper in his

hands. I let out a sigh, he wasn't going to stop bugging me until I opened this

letter.

I tried my best to sneakily open the note on my desk without causing too much

commotion in my direction, but the crinkling of paper was unavoidable.

You could tell that stiles was in a hurry with writing it because words were

written and then scratched out. It looked like a monkey had written it.

_'I'm sorry for not being friendly, it's just been a rough summer. I did miss you _

_kaid. How was New York? Did you meet Chris Hemsworth? I know you posted _

_something on twitter about being in line to meet him. How about an Avengers _

_movie night at my house Friday so you can tell me all about your trip? –Stiles'_

The note was nice, I guess he did pay enough attention to know what I was doing

this summer, but that didn't change the fact that I was still angry with him. I snuck a glance in his direction, his knee was bouncing uncontrollably under his desk as he chewed on his fingernails.

I pushed a stray hair out of my face as I leaned down to get a pen from my bag to write a reply.

'Fine, but you're picking me up and taking me for curly fries first. You have a

lot to make up for'. I rapidly wrote my reply and shoved the note in Stiles hand

just as the bell rang to end class. I didn't bother to look at his face or wait

for him to catch up. I'm pretty sure I could hear him calling my name as he followed me out of class, but I wasn't going to let him catch me. I could hear the sound of my boots squeaking across the hallway floor as I practically ran to my last class of the day, thank god it was art.

This day has been stressful, it's only the first day and already I have 2 essays

to write and a long list of math problems to solve. I leaned against my locker

letting out a sigh, I needed a drink. Turning around I began twisting the lock

on my locker so I could get my books. The familiar sound of stiles and Scott

could be heard behind me, as their lockers were only a little ways down from

mine.

Grabbing the last book from my locker I could hear the sound of a pair of footsteps walking up behind me, I prayed it wasn't going to be my idiot friends. I was instead approached by a strawberry blonde, and her lackey boyfriend.

"So Kaidence, you are coming to my party on Friday, right?" Lydia Martin leaned up against my locker as I put my final book away.

"Uhm, I wasn't aware that I was invited." I replied, closing my locker and facing her.

"Of course silly! Everyone is invited, it's going to be the biggest party of the year." She laughed. She tried all last year to get me to go to her parties, but I would just feel too awkward by myself.

"On one condition." I crossed my arms over my chest. Jackson and Lydia both raised an eyebrow at my request. "Scott and Stiles can come with me." I replied coolly, motioning over at my two friends across the hall. Stiles it seemed was doing his best not to be obvious about listening to our conversation, his rapid foot tapping and consistent nail biting gave him away though. Scott on the other hand was looking at that Allison girl like she was a piece of meat, I think there might be some drool involved in there too.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at them before looking back at me, "Stilinski and McCall, those los-" Lydia put a hand up to silence Jackson before he could continue berating my friends. "Of course they are invited, everyone is. I'll see you there!" She gave me one last sweet smile, before pulling Jackson along. I narrowed my eyes in a glare at the back of Jackson's head till they disappeared around the corner.

Turning on my heels I made my way down the hall to where Stiles and Scott stood talking, I suppose I couldn't avoid this forever, I just had to act like everything was fine. "Seriously it's only been a day and Lydia is already inviting you to parties, what kind of bullshit is that?" Stiles rolled his eyes at me in frustration, before grabbing Scott by the arm turning to walk away. "Where do you think you're going? I was trying to have a conversation with you. Hence why I walked up to you." I yelled after them, trying my best to keep my steps in time with there's, my legs were no match for their long strides though.

"We have tryouts remember?" Scott enthusiastically said back, he seemed to be floating on air with how excited he was for these tryouts. "Oh, yeah I forgot." My footsteps stopped short as the two boys in front of me stopped at the entrance to the locker room. Scott had been talking nonstop today about how he was going to make first line, and how he was getting off the bench. My mind was so jumbled with what Stiles pissing me off I hadn't really thought about it.

Scott turned on his heels away from Stiles, the mess of curls I'd told him to cut before school started, still flopped in his face as he gave me a bright smile. I mustered up the biggest one I could and threw myself into his arms, he smelled like too much aftershave, but it suited him. "Good-luck, and be careful. Don't get too crazy out there, remember that open wound you're dealing with. "I grumbled into his chest, letting go I stood on my tip toes to ruffle his hair. My hand was swiftly swatted away as he turned to brush past Stiles into the locker room, I quickly adverted my eyes to the ground to avoid his gaze. I had kind of been dreading this moment, we hardly ever fight, and when we do its playful banter, this just felt wrong.

"Hey, look at me." His hand was warm as he placed it under my chin, forcing my face up to look at him. "I'm still angry with you." I replied curtly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Kaidence, I told you I'm sorry, when will you stop pretending you're angry at me?" One of those goofy half grins crossed his face, I simply scoffed. "I am not pretending Stilinski." I think we both knew that was a lie though, because at that moment we both burst out into laughter.

"Okay, well I better get going before Coach has a bitch fit." He used his thumb to point to the locker room door behind him, as he slowly walked backwards. "Oh, uh yeah. You're going to do great." Somehow my voice cracked, making me look down in embarrassment. This was Stiles, my best friend, I shouldn't feel nervous around him: But I always did.

He gave me on last wave before turning around to enter the locker-room, but I just felt weird leaving like that, something wasn't right. "Stiles, wait!" I called out to him, making him stop in his tracks to look at me. He raised an eyebrow in my direction waiting for an answer. I let my bag hit the floor as I took off running, hurtling myself into his chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Stiles was almost a foot taller than me, leaving my head to fit perfectly into his chest. My eyes were closed tight, as I snuggled into him, and although I couldn't see his face I know he probably had one of those flabbergasted expressions on it. It seemed to take a few seconds for him to comprehend what was going on because he finally wrapped his arms back around me, snuggling my body closer to him. "Seriously Stiles, be careful out there." I mumbled into his chest, taking in the warmth he was radiating. "I always am." He gave me one last squeeze, letting his arms unfold from around me as I did the same.

We fist bumped before he left me alone in the hallway. I guess I could tell them about the party after tryouts, it might make the sting of not getting first string a little better. The Avengers could wait for a different day I suppose.

The walk to my car was cold, the drive home was even colder. Something just felt different about this school year, and I just don't know if I'm ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

After I got home from school on Monday, I found a note on the fridge from my dad saying he left for another business trip, and he'd be home sometime next week. And although I was used to being alone, and taking care of myself, I just wanted someone to take care of me for once. That's where Ms. McCall came in: she was kind enough to have me over every night for dinner. Tonight though she had an all nighter at the hospital, which led Stiles to invite me over instead for pizza, my best friends were the absolute best.

"I think you're over exaggerating, Stiles." my eyes rolled at the boy. Currently I was sprawled out across his bed, absentmindedly staring at the pictures of half naked girls he had taped to the his ceiling, while he told me about some weird skills Scott seemed to posses at tryouts earlier. Although I could hear him talking, my mind sort of drifted off not really caring about what he had to say, instead thinking about my summer.

Growing up my parents always put me in all sorts of diverse after school classes, from gymnastics, track, and archery, to triathlons. Archery however, was my favorite, that's why my dad sent me to this expensive camp for archery in New York City over the summer. Let me tell you, waking up to the sound of honking horns and busy streets, was something I could listen to forever, too bad I had to come back here.

"Hello, Kaidence are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" a large hand startled me from my thoughts. "Something about Scott catching every ball thrown at him?" I leaned up on my elbows to look at Stiles, who happened to be staring right back at me, lips tightening in a smooth line of frustration at my constant need to zone out. "You know you guys have been practicing all summer, couldn't he of just, I don't know, gotten better?" I continued, sighing in annoyance at Stiles, he was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Kaid, you don't understand, he physically did a flip in the air!" I watched as he flailed his arms around as he spoke, it was kind of cute, in a weird sort of way. "And I've been with him all summer, he was possibly an even worse lacrosse player than me." A laugh escaped my lips against my will. My gaze quickly averted downwards as I pretended to play with a loose string on my sweater, anything to avoid his harsh glare.

"Where are you going with this Stiles?" I murmured, already getting frustrated with him beating around the bush.

"Wh-what, why do I need to have a point to my story?" his voice squeaked as he talked, my big indication that there was something he wanted to talk about, but obviously didn't know how.

I finally gave him my full attention, raising my head to acknowledge I was listening, "because I know you, and every one of your stories has an underlying message to it".

Using one arm to push myself up into a sitting position on his bed, I used my other to push my thick locks of brown hair out of my eyes. I could see through the window behind where Stiles was sitting at his desk, that dusk had come and gone and a blanket of black littered the sky. How dark it was outside at night was something I don't think I'd ever get used to. The stars were always so easy to see, but the lack of streetlights around here made me feel uncomfortable going anywhere alone at night.

"Well for starters, Scott has a date with an actual girl, he can't even look at

Girls without having an asthma attack." I let out a loud scoff at that response.

Was he forgetting that Scott was the first person to talk to me last year?

That stiles was so nervous he made him come over and introduce himself so we

could "casually" meet through Scott? I mean come on, the boy doesn't even have

the balls to talk to Lydia Martin, he of all people has no room to talk shit.

"Are we forgetting that I'm a girl and Scott talks to me all the damn time? Also why wasn't I told about this date? I'm a little offended here!" I dramatically put a hand over my chest in fake anguish; Stiles rolled his eyes at me, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

He proceeded to squint his caramel eyes at me, "Shut up, you don't count, and that is besides the point here!" He retorted, my stomach turned in knots at that statement, was it because I'm not Lydia Martin?

I opened my mouth to reply with a smart ass comeback, but he quickly cut me off. "Do you remember on the first day of school how Scott said he thought he was bit by a wolf?" Stiles quickly got up out of his chair, no longer being able to stand sitting still; he paced the room, biting his nails. "Uhm yeah, I thought you said there hasn't been wolves in California for like a hundred years though?"

He stopped his pacing to look at me; his brow was furrowed with concern, "Well remember that half of the body they found in the woods?" I shook my head yes, not wanting to interrupt his story. "Scott was right about the wolf, because they found Wolf hair on the body." I let my mouth hang open in shock, "Did you tell Scott?" I pushed myself off the bed, practically tripping over Stiles to find my phone so I could call Scott. "He could have some kind of rabies, or infection. Stiles this is important!" I practically shouted at him, forcing my attention on finding my purse, rummaging around frantically.

My actions were cut short by a firm grasp on my shoulder spinning me around. "I tried, but he didn't want to listen, he was too preoccupied with getting first line." Stiles looked at me with wide eyes, I really didn't know what to say. He put his hands on both sides of his head, seeming to grab in frustration the hair that wasn't there. "What aren't you telling me?" I inquired; his behavior was odd, even for him.

My stance was firm, arms crossed over my chest in defense, as my eyes studied his face for some sign of weakness; somehow he looked older then I remember him. His honey colored eyes seemed lighter, but that could be from the dark circles that surrounded them, possibly from lack of sleep. Maybe it was because he didn't look so baby faced anymore; it seemed that in a short three months he became a man, with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and I think there might be some facial hair on his upper lip.

"You look tired." I said softly, placing a hand on his arm to steady his constant need to pace. "That's because I Am." he yanked his arm from my grasp, letting my arm fall back to my side. His back was turned from me as he sat back down in the desk chair, spinning it away from me.

A loud sigh left my mouth as I ran a manicured nail through my hair again, sitting back down on the bed opposite of Stiles in the chair. We both sat there in silence yet again, leaving me to count the different stains on Stiles blue comforter. Some were soda, some looked like pizza stains, and others I really didn't want to know about. The disgusting thoughts of what has been on this bed, led me to break my silence, "You know what ever it is, You can tell me, I'd never judge you." The chair he sat in slowly turned around, his face was somber, but he kept his head down in refusal to look at me. My patience was wearing thin with this boy, he was never silent, and this seemed to be something new.

Although Stiles is my best friend, I've somehow always been closer to Scott. It could be because he had those big puppy dog eyes that made me trust him since the second I met him, or because he listens to every story I've ever had with unwavering attention. But it's probably because his mom makes the best homemade chicken potpie and invites me over every time she makes it.

Stiles on the other had was rude, overly sarcastic, and smelled like he bathed in curly fries and too much after-shave. I loved all of that about him though, because he was so different than Scott, but they were totally the same person.

I sat there on the edge of the bed, constantly crossing, and uncrossing my legs in a bored fashion, getting increasingly annoyed at the boy who suffered from A.D.D. My head snapped up at Stiles sudden movement, he was there standing up to tower over me. "Are you going to Lydia's party tomorrow?" his voice was barely above a whisper as he broke the still silence in the room, hands constantly fidgeting around behind his back.

"I actually meant to talk to you about that." I sighed, realizing I still hadn't actually talked to him about going. It's not that I didn't have the time to ask him, I just wasn't quite sure how to ask him to a Lydia Martin party without him having a spaz attack. Not to mention it would mean blowing off our movie night plans, which is where I rather be spending my night. A night in watching movies, followed by bad jokes and fights about who is a better superhero, sounds like a much better time to me than being surrounded by drunk teenagers. He raised a questioning brow at me, making me feel uncomfortable about the preceding conversation.

I gently tucked a piece of hair behind me ear, before slowly raising my gaze to meet his. "Lydia said it was okay if I invited you and Scott to the party," I watched as his eyes got incredibly wide, but I quickly shushed him when I saw him open his mouth to freak out. "But if we go, it's to keep an eye on Scott. This is his first date after all." He shook his head in a vigorous yes, and I couldn't keep the smile hidden from my face. "Of course, but you know if Lydia want's to dance with me I'm not going to say no." my eyes involuntarily rolled at his reply, everything had to be about Lydia somehow.

And there was the Stiles I knew back on track, "Whatever you say, big guy." I patted him on the back, starting a new argument about what kind of pizza we should have for dinner.

My body ached as I woke up this morning, there was definitely no singing birds or beautiful rays of sunshine. Instead my eyes opened to a cloudy sky, and an alarm clock that displayed a time that should be illegal for a teenager to get up at. Any normal person would of let a day like this be a 'not give a shit kind of day', I on the other hand wasn't taking that route. Sitting down at my vanity I examined the dark circle under my green eyes, thanking the makeup gods for inventing my favorite

Thing in these circumstances: concealer.

A large yawn escaped my lips as I dragged my feet through the halls towards the lunchroom. I almost got detention today for falling asleep in 1st period, all because Stiles wouldn't let me leave last night until we finished watching the Avengers. Even though I told him countless times that he didn't need to makeup for the movie night we were missing tonight, he still insisted, which resulted in me not getting home until well after 1am. Although I shouldn't complain too much, I didn't want to come home to an empty house anyway.

My mouth started watering the second I walked through the door to the cafeteria, my tired body seemed to come alive at the smell of food. I'm pretty sure that's a sign I've hung out with boys for far too long. My eyes scanned the questionable food options before I decided on a tray of fries and a bottle of Coke.

Walking out of the lunch line, I made my way over to my usual table where Scott was already sitting. Scott appeared to be caught up in the new girl, seeming to have no shame openly staring at her. I had to admit she was very pretty, she had enviable long legs, hair that looked perfectly curled, and her dimples seemed to compliment her enchanting smile. It certainly wasn't hard to see why Scott found her so attractive. I slammed my tray on the table, startling him out of his love struck trance. His head snapped to me, I could only smirk at how his mouth hung open in surprise. I took the seat across from Scott, using the opportunity to reach my hand over and gently close his mouth that was still hanging open. "Scott, would you care to explain to me, why Stiles knows how you have a date with Allison tonight, and I wasn't informed." I cocked an eyebrow at him, shoving a fry in my mouth. Scott opened his mouth to reply, but was instead interrupted by Stiles sitting down at the table.

Scott sighed, shrugging his shoulders in defeat, before starting again. "Kaid, I'm going to Lydia's party tonight with Allison, is that enough information for you?" his tone was different than I've ever heard on my timid best friend, he seemed incredibly annoyed to even be talking to me. "Hi, Stiles, welcome to the table. Can you please tell me what is stuck up Scott's ass?" A vindictive smile crossed my lips, while Scott furrowed his brows.

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders in cluelessness, leaving me defenseless, so I changed the topic to appease Scott who was scowling at the table. I don't think I've ever really seen Scott with an angry face on, so this was new for me. Maybe he picked up this new attitude over the summer as well.

"So, Romeo," I teased, "please tell me you have something nice to wear tonight." Scott's face seemed to soften a bit from the aggressive one he wore moments ago. I haven't known Scott long, but the one date he did go on last year with a girl in our class, Olivia Rodgers, didn't turn out well. Apparently she spent the whole date talking about her ex-boyfriend; let's just say Scott didn't ask her out again.

His mouth opened and closed a few times wanting to start a response, before finally replying. "Something clean, isn't the answer you were looking for, was it?" I shook my head lightly, clasping my hands together under my chin. Looking between my two best friends, It was evident they rarely washed their laundry judging by the questionable stains scattered across their clothes.

"Now you did it, Scott." Stiles sighed, grabbing at the fries on my tray, shoving a handful in his mouth before I had the opportunity to swat him away. "You're hopeless Scott, completely hopeless." I lamented, shoving a fry in my mouth. If Scott would just ask for fashion advice, I would give it to him.

"I'm still picking you up tonight, right?" Stiles interjected, an obvious display of changing the topic for the sake of Scott.

"Yeah, at eight please." Stiles decided last night that he would be kind enough to drive, since I was in desperate need of a drink, and Lydia was known for her amazing concoctions.

Stiles nodded in reply before turning his attention back to Scott. "Do you want to come over before your date, my dad found out some pretty interesting stuff." Stiles voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned into Scott, anxiously looking around the lunchroom.

"I guess I can, spare a few minutes." Scott agreed. I tried to stay out of their guy talk for the rest of lunch, mentally planning an outfit for tonight. This was a Lydia Martin party after all, and only the best was aloud. Truthfully I was never one for parties, but after my adventurous summer, I think id like to be a tad more like Lydia: which was hard enough to admit. It's been on my mind ever since she invited me to the party. I didn't want to be a bitch to anyone; I just wanted to be revered. I loved my two weirdo's that I called best friends, but I wasn't used to being on the bottom of the food chain: I just miss being surrounded by lots of people who wanted to be around me. Maybe I just wanted my A.D.D best friend to notice me, as much as he noticed her. Maybe I was just tired of him seeing right past me.

My eyes absentmindedly roamed the cafeteria, shoving another fry in my mouth; I tried to push that thought out of my mind, when unexpectedly a plan formed in my mind. She was about 5'7 with big brown eyes, and unbeknownst to her, she was going to be my key to freedom.

"Uhm, hello Kaidence?" A fry was waved in front of my face, leading me away from my own thoughts. "Hmm?" I turned my head back to look at Scott, who was stealing another one of my fries. "Why are you staring at Allison?" His face scrunched into a quizzical expression, as he studied mine waiting for a reply. My mind quickly came up with the most logical reason. "Oh, I liked the shirt she's wearing," I stuttered, trying to rationalize the lie in a coherent sentence, "but then I realized I liked it because I have the same one in white," I clarified, Scotts mouth formed a silent 'oh', hastily changing the fashion topic, he turned back to Stiles.

Tonight was going to be interesting; there was no denying that.

"Dad, I'm fine, I swear!" my voice rose in anger at my dads repetitive questioning. He called about fifteen minutes ago to do his usual check in, but wouldn't get over the topic of me going to my first Party here in Beacon Hills. For some reason he begged me to stay in tonight, saying he didn't feel comfortable having me go to a party when he wasn't there to get me if something went wrong.

"I told you, Stiles is picking me up and bringing me home." I assured him for the fifth time in our conversation. "You love Stiles! And Scott will be there too. I have two guys protecting me if something goes wrong." I softened, knowing he was just looking out for me.

"Just for my own peace of mind, carry your pepper spray with you tonight, please?" his voice went soft, something rarely heard in his overbearing demeanor.

"Sure, if it makes you feel better I'll carry it." I sighed in defeat, fully knowing if I didn't agree he would pester me all night checking in on me.

"Alright, I'll let you finish getting ready. I love you Kaidence." He said, something he usually doesn't say anymore. I couldn't help but crack a smile at my dad's words. "I love you too daddy!" I smiled into the phone, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling too.

My hand was hovering over the 'End Call' button when his voice spoke out again, "Oh, and one more thing." He began. "Don't hesitate to put all those years of self defense classes to work. Remember, Kick em' where it hurts!" he laughed into the phone, hitting the disconnect button before I had a chance to respond. I just silently laughed to myself, shaking my head at my father's sense of humor.

The house seemed unusually quiet tonight as I sat in front of my vanity, putting on the finishing touches to the makeup I've spent the last two hours mulling over.

It could just be my nerves about going to my first Lydia party, but I've just felt off since lunch, like something is wrong. Every time I tried to shake the feeling, my stomach just turned in knots. I glanced at the time on my phone, I had about twenty minutes to finish getting ready before Stiles would be here to pick me up, which made me feel a little rushed. I rushed to get up, hastily throwing on the outfit I picked out for tonight: A tight blue lace skirt, a white crop top, a pair of black heels, and my black leather jacket. I felt pretty confident looking at myself in the mirror, it looked as though this wasn't my first High school party: when in all actuality it was. Glancing over at the clock on my nightstand, I saw that I only had ten minutes, so the plan for curling my long hair was nixed, instead replaced with just hurriedly straightening the entire length.

A honk from downstairs scared me, and I let out a yelp as the straightener burned my hand. "Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled to myself, as I turned off the straightener and fumbled around my room for my purse and phone. Running in heels is hard; running down stairs is a whole different story when you are trying to rush. Luckily I didn't break anything, and was able to make it out of the house without forgetting anything.

Stiles blue jeep was parked in my driveway, and I could see him in the drives seat impatiently tapping his fingers along the steering wheel, staring straight ahead: No doubt day dreaming about what Lydia is wearing tonight.

I opened the door startling Stiles, making him instinctively jump in his seat, until he turned his head and saw me. I struggled to climb into the car, between the heels, and not wanting to flash Stiles my underwear, I couldn't help but to curse a sigh of relief when I finally made in into the seat.

I turned to smile at my best friend; he on the other hand was giving me a strange look. His mouth was hung open, while his caramel colored eyes were opened wide staring at me. I didn't like the idea of my him staring at me like I was some animal on display, but he was looking at me like I had three heads. I sat up straight, buckling myself in, all the while avoiding his gaze. "Are you going to continue to stare at me, or are we going to get our party on at Lydia's?" I couldn't quite bring myself to look at him again, but in my peripheral vision I saw him fumble around to start the car and back up out of my driveway.

We stayed quiet for about five minutes, his fingers tapping continuously on the steering wheel. I took this opportunity to glance over at his outfit. He was wearing a button up with a tie, a little too formal for a party like this, but it looked good on him.

"Uhm, uh, you look uhm, you look good Kaid." He struggled to say, as he broke the awkward silence in the car. I could feel the beginning of the familiar warmth of a blush across my cheeks; I kept my head down as smile made its way across my face. He never complimented me, unless it was to say how good I was at video games. Scott was always the one to dish out the compliments, Stiles would usually silently agree. "Oh well thank you, I like your tie. It's a nice touch." I glanced at him as he looked down at his tie with a smile, and back over to me.

"So explain to me why you keep tapping your fingers like that, you only do that when you're nervous," I pointed out.

"I got into a fight with Scott before I came to pick you up." He confessed, glancing over at me. "What did he do this time?" I questioned him, sighing at the realization I would have to break up another fight. The worst part of this triangle of a friendship was picking sides. Somehow I always ended up being the bad guy, even though I was the mediator, they would accuse me of being a traitor for not picking anybody's side. Typical boys, but I've grown accustom to my typical boys. Although it's known that Scott is always the cause of a fight. Whether it is stealing the last slice of pizza, or being a stubborn jerk, he gets emotional easily. Stiles goes with the flow. And I just sit in the middle leveling out this friendship. I just hope that whatever Scott did this time, it wouldn't ruin tonight, he was on a date after all. I'd have to keep Stiles away from Scott so that he could enjoy the time with Allison without the drama that seemed to follow him.

"I rather not talk about it, if that's okay?" He glanced over at me for reassurance, as I gave him a simple nod as he turned back to keep his eye on the road. "What happened to your hand?" Stiles questioned, narrowing his eyes towards my lap. I hadn't even realized I was cradling my burnt palm until he brought it up. The burn from my hair straighter was red, and starting to blister. "In normal Kaidence fashion, I burnt myself on my hair straightener rushing to get ready." I told him, continuing to examine the mark, I was certain it was going to scar. "You worry me sometimes, you know that?" He let out a breathy laugh, resuming his tapping on the steering wheel. "Yeah, right." I sarcastically mumbled under my breath. All he cared about for the past few months is getting Lydia. Apparently Lydia dating Jackass had no effect on Stiles admiration of her, he was just setting himself up for heartbreak. But I guess it's better he learn it now.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to Lydia's street, and as I figured, the whole street was full of cars belonging to the teenagers at the party. Stiles found a space relatively close so we wouldn't have to walk too far. I opened my door to get out of the car, but before I could step out a hand was offered in front of my face. I glanced up to see Stiles standing there offering me a hand to get out of the car. I gently took his hand as he helped me down from his car, preventing an impending accident. "Why thank you sir." I smiled up at him as my feet hit the pavement. "Yeah, yeah, I only helped you because I didn't want to miss the party because I had to take you to the hospital for falling on your face." The dimples in his face sunk in as cocky smirk crossed his lips. "Fuck you!" I growled, walking ahead of him

Walking up to the house I could hear the blare of some popular pop song being played, hell I think the whole neighborhood could hear. Even though we parked close, walking in these damn portable stilts was a hassle.

"Why are you walking so slow?" Stiles teased from in front of me, turning around to walk backwards so he could continue to mock me. I was so focused on staring at my feet to make sure I didn't trip over a crack in the sidewalk, I didn't even realize he passed me. It was times like these I missed my mom the most: if she was still alive I know that she would of taught me how to run a marathon in these things by now. I pushed the thought of my mom aside to focus back on Stiles, who was giving me a quizzical expression, studying my face. I quickly composed myself, "Hey, you put these things on and see how fast you can walk" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him as I tried my best to keep up with the long strides he was taking. He turned back around, slowing down just enough for me to catch up and walk beside him.

As we made our way up the front of the stairs, Stiles wouldn't stop jumping around beside me, obviously freaking out that he was think close to Lydia's house, probably the closest he'd ever be to her bedroom too. I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, I didn't have to reach so far for once in my life, due to the heels making me closer to his height. He paused his jittering for a moment, cocking his head to look at me. "Ready?" He grumbled, reaching for the doorknob. "As I'll ever be, let's get this over with. "I groaned as Stiles opened the door, immediately the sound of music and people hit me like a ton of bricks as I walked in behind Stiles.

It seemed as though everyone from our high school was here, hell even Greenburg was here, astonishingly surrounded by girls I didn't recognize. There were throngs of drunken teenagers stumbling around the house, which was huge might I add.

It didn't take too long for me to realize Stiles was no longer in front of me. I guess I should of seen this coming, I didn't expect him to hangout with me all night, but I thought he'd at least stay with me longer than three minutes.

I let my feet take me where they wanted to go, absentmindedly roaming around the large house, hoping to find a familiar face so I wasn't stuck looking like the loser with no friends. I stopped in front of a large portrait hanging inside what I presumed to be her living room. The painting had to have been done recently because Lydia was holding her dog Prada, while her parents stood behind her, hands on her shoulder. It was very regal to say the least. To be honest it kind of reminded me of one of those paintings you'd find in a castle showcasing a family's lineage. Suddenly my back bumped into someone as I turned to leave the room. I swirled around to apologize only to find a familiar head of brown hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Allison exclaimed, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Oh no, it's fine I'm pretty sure it was my fault anyway". "You're Allison, right?" I inquired, smiling up at the girl who still towered over me, even with my heels on. "Uhm yeah," her voice was soft, she seemed incredibly nervous to even be standing near me. "You're best friends with Scott right?" She asked, looking down at me with big puppy dog eyes that seemed to match Scotts, I can already tell Scott would spoil her if it works out. "Sometimes that seems debatable, but yes. I'm Kaidence." I laughed, sticking my hand my non-injured hand towards her in an introductory manor, she hesitantly took it, giving it a light squeeze.

"Have you gotten a drink yet?" she asked, glancing around the packed room. "No, but I'm in desperate need of one." I strained my voice over the noise of the party. Without hesitation she gently grabbed my arm, dragging me to the less crowded kitchen. The punch bowl sat in the middle of the table, the liquid inside was a questionable pink, but at this point all I wanted was to get white girl wasted. I grabbed one of the red solo cups sitting next to the bowl, and poured myself a large cup. Bringing the drink to my lips, it smelled incredibly sweet, but I tilted my head back and finished the cup without trying to discern the taste. The familiar burning of alcohol was felt in my chest, but it tasted too good to stop chugging. It tasted like heaven in my mouth, sweet, sour, and alcoholic all in one cup. I glanced up at Allison as I filled up my cup again; she looked to be stifling a laugh with her hand covering her mouth.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow in her direction, bringing the cup up to my lips again. "You finished that the same way I did when I had my first cup earlier," She freely giggled, grabbing another cup for herself. I really think I was starting to like this girl.

I pushed myself onto the counter, dangling my legs over the side like a five year old. "So," I drew out the o, snapping Allison's attention back to me as she pulled herself onto the counter without struggling like I did. "Isn't this supposed to be like a date for you and Scott, wouldn't you be hanging out with him?" I inquired, motioning my hands around in a Stiles like fashion.

"Well your friend Stiles came and stole him away from me for some 'Guy talk'," she explained fiddling her fingers in her lap. "I'm sorry about that, they got into some argument before you two came here. I think Stiles just wanted to make it right" I reasoned, trying to salvage some points in Scotts favor. It would be nice to have Scott date her, it was clear that he obviously liked her by the way he stared at her all the time. "I hope you're right." She sighed, looking down at her fiddling fingers. I felt for her, I really did. But my idiot friends had a tendency to screw things up. I decided to change the topic to get her mind off of the miserable date she was having.

After a long and interesting talk with Allison, it was nice to talk to a girl who didn't want to talk about video games and 'how hot that girl is over there', refreshing to say the least. We agreed to make plans for some girl time next week, but she made me promise Lydia could come too. Truth be told I've never actually hung out with Lydia, nor had more than a five-minute conversation with her, including the one today. But it seemed that I accomplished everything I wanted to at this party, get some new girl friends.

"Do you want to maybe, get back to your date?" I laughed, forgetting that she was even here with Scott. "I'm sure he has been looking for you," I continued, refilling my cup for the fourth time. At this point the fog of alcohol helped loosen me up, but it unfortunately made it impossible for me to walk in a straight line with these things on. "Uhm, yeah let's go then." Allison tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, before pulling me away from the drink table, making me stumble along behind her. It seemed the crowd of people had diminished inside, and most people had made their way to the backyard. We went from room to room continuously scanning for any sight of the brown-eyed boy.

"Oh, I see him over there!" I shouted ecstatically, pushing her in the direction of Scott who was on his phone in the corner. She gave me a small wave goodbye, before I turned and stumbled away to find Stiles.

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own, as I found myself wondering the house again. My back accidently bumped into someone as I was turning to leave the room

"Well hello there, Kaidence." A deep voice shouted in my ear a little too enthusiastically. I winced when I turned and found it was Charlie Peterson, the biggest pervert in our school. Fantastic, of all the people to run into it had to be the gropey, touchy one.

"Uh, hey there Charlie, nice party huh?" I said dryly, attempting to wriggle my way out of a conversation. He slung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side; I wanted to gag at the smell of alcohol that was radiating off of him.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he leaned his head onto my shoulder, using his free hand to take the drink out of my hand, throwing it to the ground. "No-n-no, thank you," I stuttered, trying to pry myself out of his grasp. "Where do you think you're going?" Charlie questioned, gripping onto me harder, as he turned me to face him, both hands wrapped around my waist.

I desperately looked around the room, looking for someone to come to my rescue, but it seemed everyone was still outside. My mind was spinning, as I used both arms to push onto Charlie's chest. His grip seemed to get tighter though as he painfully dug his fingernails into my exposed side. My eyes involuntarily closed in pain, as I tried to avoid the inevitable. "Charlie, come on, get off!" I slurred, trying my best to form a coherent sentence, I attempted to push him off again, with more force this time. My knees were starting to wobble, as I began to lose my balance, but he made a point to keep a tight hold on me. Tears were threatening to come down at this point; I've only read about situations like these, you never think it's going to happen to you. "Come on baby, live a little." He let out a drunken laugh, as his face inched closer to my own. I thrashed around in his arms, but to no avail. Charlie's dark hair swept across his eyes, as he leaned into me again. I quickly turned my head to avoid his lips, but instead they crashed down onto my neck.

My dad's words came to mind, he told me to bring my pepper spray, he warned me. I tried to think back to earlier at my house, but with Charlie's hot breath on my neck, and the alcohol fogging up everything I couldn't remember if I brought the only thing that could of gotten me out of this situation. I'd taken self-defense classes for the past four years of my life, but nothing prepares you to deal with something like this when you're drunk and unprepared. My hands slithered down from his chest where I was pushing him; I slowly reached down into my purse, trying not to get caught. My fingers desperately fiddled around the inside of purse, coming across everything I wasn't looking for.

That's when the tears started blurring my vision; he was starting to leave a trail of wet saliva down my neck, despite my desperate pleas to release me. Instead of letting me go, he bit down onto a tender part of my neck near my collarbone, beckoning a cry of pain I frantically tried to stifle with my hand. My mind raced to the only thing I could think of to get out of this situation. My phone was in my purse, if I wanted this to work, I only had one shot. I took a sharp intake of breath as he bit down again: this motherfucker was going to get what was coming to him for leaving a hickey on my neck.

With my hand in my purse I methodically opened my iPhone, thanking god I didn't have a passcode like everyone else. My eyes closed as I tried to concentrate on getting this right; Stiles picked up within the first two rings. "Charlie, get off of me." I cried, taking my hand out of my purse, to pry his mouth off of my neck. Tears were spilling down my cheeks, but Charlie didn't seem to care. His green eyes narrowed in disgust at me, "You know you like this, don't act like you don't," he snickered, leaning in to try and kiss me again. My mind kept thinking the worst, but I had to believe somebody would find me.

Charlie's mouth attacked my shoulder, nibbling painfully along my skin. "Stiles!" I sobbed, resulting in Charlie bringing his hand across my mouth to muffle my cries. "God, shut up Kaidence. Stop being a fuckin' baby over nothing." He stared directly into my eyes, his were empty, and it's like he didn't even care what he was doing.

My eyes shut tightly, but the image of his drunken eyes was burned into my mind. Scott, Stiles, where are you?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I posted the first chapter, it's going to get really good, don't worry! I would love some feed back or suggestions, I'm open to anything. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week, I plan to update once a week now that exams are over. Please bear with me, because this is my first fan-fiction!**


End file.
